Suara tawa di atas
by Anson Wu
Summary: Yixing yang pikun terganggu dengan suara tawa tetangga nya dan marah... Lalu dia melupakan sesuatu yang membuat nya tidak bisa tidur. /bad summarry / Happy Reading all


**Fanfiction CreepyPasta Series**

 **Suara tawa diatas**

 **By Anson Wu**

 **Cast : Zhang Yixing**

 **Genre : Mystery**

 **Rated : T**

Anson's Note : Hoy~ *ketuk pintu rumah readers* Anson bawa ff dengan cast Icing nih~

Seperti biasa Anson bawa creepypasta dan Anson ngambil dari dan Anson juga ngubah beberapa adegan disini.

By the way... happy reading all~

 **All of Yixing pov**

"Hah~..." Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas sepanjang hari ini, aku mendapat banyak masalah yang menimpaku hari ini karena kepikunan ku.

Sebenarnya aku masih mudah untuk pikun, Kata Ibu ku mengatakan bahwa kepikukan ku menurun dari nya. Entah dia bercanda atau tidak tapi menurut ku aku hanya kelelahan dan banyak pikiran sehingga tidak dapat banyak mengingat sesuatu.

Aku membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya dirak sepatu dekat pintu masuk lalu melonggarkan dasiku. Seminggu yang lalu ada tigga barang yang hilang disini, yaitu sepatu Smartphone ku dan Laptop kesayangan ku. Yah itu semua karena aku lupa mengunci pintu saat aku keluar untuk bekerja di kantor.

Saat aku duduk disofa dan hampir menyalakan TV aku mebdengar suara tawa dari atas.

"Dasar anak orang kaya! Apa dia tidak tahu sudah jam berapa ini!? Kenapa dia masih saja berpesta!?." Aku menggerutu, Pasti Kim Junmyeon, Byun Baekhyun dan Huang Zitao sedang berpesta diatas. Aku menghela nafas lagi, aku terlalu lelah untuk marah dan naik untuk memberitahu mereka. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu dan berendam dengan air panas, akh~ aku yakin itu akan membuat diriku lebih baik.

Aku membuka pakaian kantor yang ku gunakan lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, aku membuka handuk yang hanya menutup bagian pinggang kebawah dan...Astaga! Aku lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi! Untung saja~ bagaimana jika aku sedang mandi dan pintunya terbuka lalu saat itu juga Yifan datang kemudin melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka...

Aku pasti akan tidak bisa berjalan keesokan harinya!

.

.

.

Tujuh menit mandi dan berandam membuat ku sedikit mengantuk aku keluar dengan handuk yang melilit dipanggang ku. Aku berjalan kearah lemari lalu membukanya, aku memilih baju berlengan panjang dan celana training.

aku mengenakan pakaian ku dengan gesit lalu berjalan ke ranjang ku, aku menyalakan AC dan duduk menghadap AC.

"Akh~ nikmatnya~." Aku menutup mata ku dan menikmati angin yang keluar dari AC, aku bangkit lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat coklat panas, selesai membuat coklat panas aku kembali menuju kamar ku dan menonton tv. Saat aku hampir menyesap coklat panas ku aku mendengar suara tawa dari atas lagi.

"Demi tuhan!." Aku hampir saja melempar gelas yang berisi coklat panas ku. Suara tawa junmyeon itu... suara taranya benar-benar seperti sedang mengejek ku! Hufft~ Zhang Yixing, kau harus sabar. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghela nafas secara perlahan, lupakan suara tawa junmyeon itu Yixing~.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja. " Aku mematikan tv dan meneguk habis gelas yang berisi coklat panas itu dan menaruhnya ke dapur.

Aku naik keranjang dan merapikan bantal yang akan ku tidur tapi...

"Kekekekekeke~."

"Keparat! Bun Baekhyun!~." Aku ingin pergi ke atas dan memukuli mereka tapi aku terbaring dengan menutup mataku erat-erat, dan ditemani oleh headset yang menyumpal kedua telinga ku. Aku bisa mendengar suara Sunggyu yang khas saat dia menyanyikan part nya di lagu Paradise, Aku sangat menyukai suaranya.

Badan ku terasa lebih relaks dan saat lagu berganti menjadi Infinite - Last Romeo aku menguap beberapa kali hingga...

"Kekekekeke~."

"Huang Zitao!~." Aku sekarang kehilangan kesabaran ku! Mereka benar-benar ribut! Dan apa tetangga mereka di kamar sebelah –Wooshik– tidak mendengar suara mereka?

Biada nya Wooshik akan menggedor pintu kamar itu, lalu memaki dan diakhiri dengan menasehati mereka bertiga. Tapi sepertinya Wooshik belum pulang atau memang sudah pindah? Yah~ kemarin jika tidak salah dia berbicara kepada ku meminta pendapat tentang hotel yang murah di kawasan Myeong-dong.

Aku keluar kamar dengan wajah penuh dihias oleh amarah lalu berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki ku. Aku menaiki lift dan menekan nomer 5 tidak menunggu terlalu lama pintu lift itu terbuka dan aku dengan segera menggedor pintu kamar yang bernomer 193 itu dengan kasar.

"Hey~! Kim! Byun! Huang! Buka pintu!~." Aku semakin marah saat mendengar suara tawa mengejek dari Huang Zitao, tapi selanjutnya aku mendengar Baekhyun yang berbisik-bisik kemudian hening.

"Hey! Apa kalian aku tidak tahu jika kalian ada didalam!. " Terdengar suara cekikikan dari Baekhyun. Huh! Berengsek kalian bertiga!

Aku mencoba mendobrak pintu itu tapi tidak berhasil.

"Awas kalian!." Aku memutuskan mengambil kunci cadangan kamar itu di resepsionis, jadi aku harus tunun lift dengan cepat dan sedikit berlari saat aku sampai di meja resepsionis, aku mengobrol basa-basi dengan resepsionis itu dan saat ditanya untuk apa meminta cadangan kunci aku hanya beralasan untuk mengambil barang ku yang tertinggal dan tidak lupa dengan sedikit aegyo lalu rayuan yang kulakukan sama seperti kemarin.

Lalu aku menuju kamar Junmyeon dengan tergesa-gesa.

Saat aku sampai didepan pintu kamar itu aku hanya tersenyum miring.

"Tamatlah riwayat kalian bertiga, bedebah! ."

Saat aku hampir membuka pintu itu entah kenapa jantung ku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

'CKLEK'

Pintu terbuka dan aku masuk, aku masih mendengat mendengar suara cekikikan milik Zitao. Kaparat! Kenapa mereka bersembunyi dari ku?! Awas saja jika mereka ketemu! Akan ku bunuh mereka! Aku mendengar suara tawa meledek dari Baekhyun dari kamar Junmyeon, lalu aku memutuskan mengendap-ngendap ke kamar Junmyeon.

Saat aku melangkah masuk dengan pelan kedalam kamar milik Junmyeon betapa terkejutnya aku melihat tubuh Junmyeon, Zitao dan Baekhyun yang sudah tidak bernyawa!

Bau anyir langsung memenuhi inda penciuman ku. Aku hanya bisa membeku dan dagu ku yang mungkin saja sudah menyentuh lantai yang penuh dengan genangan darah.

"Apa-aapa?. " Aku mendekati mayat Baekhyun yang terpotong-potong lalu mayat Zitao yang kepalanya pecah Dan leher Junmyeon yang hampir putus.

Aku menepuk kening ku lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha~ Astaga bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika aku yang membunuh mereka kemarin~?." Aku tertawa sambil memungut beberapa bagian-bagian tubuh yang berceceran lalu memberaihkan genangan darah itu dengan cekatan.

"Aduh~ sepertinya pikun ku semakin memburuk. kekekek~ bagaimana bisa aku membiar kan kalian tetap tidur seperti ini!? Untung saja jika Wooshik sudah pindah! Bahaya jika belum! Kekekeke~. Dan waktu untuk tidur ku yang berharga terbuang dengan sia-sia. Hahaha~ dasar. " Merepotkan! Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

Tapi setiap aku mencoba menutup mata ku untuk tidur aku selalu mendengar suara tawa mengejek dari mereka bertiga. Entah itu di apartemen ku ataupun di apartemen milik Yifan dan itu membuat ku benci!

Aku benci karena mereka bertiga selalu menghantui ku! Awas saja kalian! Akan ku balas nanti!

.

.

.

.

 **End**


End file.
